


Competency

by Arcticstar



Series: Dream Team - Minecraft [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dream, Bottom George, Competency Kink, Consent is Sexy, Hand Kink, M/M, POV George, POV Third Person, Porn, Top George, dtao3, first time meeting au, no beta we die like meri, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticstar/pseuds/Arcticstar
Summary: Have you ever watched someone that is so competent at what they do? So competent that it is hot?What if they were your best friend?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team - Minecraft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021020
Comments: 39
Kudos: 487





	Competency

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna give y'all some accurate coding terminology because I care about that sort of thing, even in porn. Though, I know nothing about Minecraft specific coding. Just a little Java, and a lot of other languages. It's on my todo list.
> 
> This is for all of you at DTSS.
> 
> Update 2020/12/21  
> Yo, if any of the Dream Team see this, hi. We know you lurk here. I don't mind if you read this, even for jokes, but this is probably not the crack you are looking for. I at least try to produce quality erotica.

George pulled his suitcase off the baggage carousel, wheeling it away from the hovering crowd. Glancing around, George looked for a fairly familiar dirty blond head. Not seeing him yet, George pulled out his phone, and checked his messages on the shoddy airport Wi-Fi. No change since the last few messages where Dream confirmed he knew which carousel number George would be at.

"George!" 

George spun around spotting a young man walking towards him waving a hand wildly in the air, towering over everyone. George threw back his head with a laugh, before heading towards Dream, luggage rolling behind him. 

As the blond approached, he threw his arms around George. George yelped as he was lifted from the floor, his bag falling to the floor. Dream spun him around, and George laughed as he clung to the taller man.

"Dream! Put me down!"

Hearing a chuckle by his ear, George was slowly let down onto his two feet again. He was soon released from the bear hug, Dream stepping back to look at him. 

"It's good to see you, George." Dream was grinning at him, eyes bright.

"It's good to see you too, asshole." 

Dream laughed.

"Come on, why don't we get outta here. I'm parked out here." Dream grabbed George's bag before striding towards the exit.

George quickly followed, taking large steps to catch up with the blond.

"But yeah, it's good to have you here, dude. To finally see you in person." 

Dream was staring at him. George felt his face flush. 

"Yeah, good to finally see you, too. It's good you yelled at me first, otherwise I'd have thought I was being assaulted by some stranger."

"Dude! Don't even front. I face-timed you last week. Don't tell me you've already forgotten my pretty face," Dream pouted dramatically.

"Nah, I could never forget a face like yours." George gave an exaggerated full body shudder. "How could I with how disgusting you look?"

This time Dream whacked him over the head lightly. 

"Idiot. You can't handle this." Dream pointed to his chest with his thumb, smile bright.

George just laughed along. This was going to be a good trip.

* * *

  
George dragged a chair from the dining room to Dream's room, holding the door open with his foot as he walked in. Dream was setting up his computer, waiting for Windows to start-up. 

He'd been here for two days already. He'd lazed about the first day, quickly vibing with Dream, their relationship flowing just as easily in person. Dream had dragged him around for the second, taking him to the popular tourist spots, because he absolutely couldn't miss out on taking cheesy pictures. That would be sacrilegious.

Today was going to be for Minecraft. 

Windows finally booted and Dream logged in, opening StreamLabs and the Minecraft launcher. 

"Here you go."

George startled a little, having zoned out waiting. Dream had passed him the mouse, his contribution for their collaboration today. Dream was taking the keyboard and George was going to point and click. Their goal, defeat the dragon.

Opening a new world, they moved around for a bit, becoming slightly more comfortable with working together. George's left leg was just touching Dream's right.

"I do the intro after, if that's good with you," Dream glanced over at George. 

"Yeah, that's what I do as well." 

They were soon into the game, laughing as they ran around and fell into ravines.

* * *

George arm flailed around the blaze, trying to keep the cross hair on it while Dream was doing some fancy footwork. Maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"Don't elbow me, idiot," Dream whined lightheartedly.

"Then don't get in my way," George grinned back, looking over to Dream when the blaze gave up its rod.

* * *

They were racing to the end, running towards the stronghold. George, to make Dream do all the work, had taken his hand off the mouse. 

"This way we know we are going in the right direction."

"Idiot," Dream had groaned, but kept running. George, grinning, had watched Dream. That was a mistake.

Dream was a beast, hand looking like it cramped over itself with each fancy jump. His eyes never left the screen, completely focused on not dying. He was biting his lip a little and his eyes had narrowed at the challenge. His forearm muscles twitched slightly with the movement of each finger. George could see his right hand twitch, muscle memory from using a mouse.

"Hey George, I need you for this part. Get ready to neo."

George shaken from his stupor, quickly grasped the mouse, just managing to stop them from plummeting down a few too many blocks.

"Give me a bit more warning next time, you muffin head," George sniped, "do you want us to die?"

Dream just laughed, continuing as he had done, running ever onward. 

George kept watching. Dream was amazing. He literally had no access to part of the controls, and was still a parkour god. Parkour wasn't really all that important in speed running, which was essentially what they were doing. It was especially irrelevant when they got an amazing nether generation, spawning within sight of a fortress. 

He thought back on that neo. He remembers seeing Dream correct for the angle they'd taken, George having overshot in his haste. His fingers had practically crossed over themselves to sprint and get the strafe angles at the right time.

Fuck, he was good. Beyond good.

George stiffened in his chair. 

Fuck, he was hard.

"Hey George, I think it's time for another eye."

George blinked a few times, scrolling through the hotbar until he was back on the ender eyes. He forced his arm to relax as he threw an eye into the air, rotating their perspective to see the eye fly off behind them.

"Ooooh, we must be close." Dream instantly started running off to the side.

"Come on, George, turn around," Dream whined.

George flicked his wrist, so they were facing their path again.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rush me," George tried to bring a sense of normalcy back, firmly ignoring his lap. He tossed another eye.

"It's right here," Dream had run forward, and was jumping up and down on the block. He stopped to look at George. 

"George!"

"What did I just say, Dream?" George grinned at Dream, body turned away from him. He moved the mouse down, switched to his pick and started digging straight down.

Dream was perfect as usual.

They dropped straight into the starter stair of the stronghold. George tried not to think too hard about it. Ahh, wrong word. George's cock twitched. He shook his head and got back in the zone.

They were in sync again, if only for a little bit. They quickly cleared the stronghold, finding the portal room in minutes. Dream sprinted up the stairs, jumping onto the portal frame.

"Dream, don't kill us now!" 

Their character was hovering over the lava, Dream's pinkie mashed on the left shift, flushing a little under the pressure. 

"Come on, Georgie, I wouldn't do that," Dream grinned at him. 

George forced his brain to focus on filling the portal slots.

"Okay, pog, a two eye. Glad I didn't craft them all into eyes now, aren't you Dream." George glanced over and saw Dream rolling his eyes.

Once the last eye was placed, George turned around, facing away from the portal, intending to sort out their inventory. 

Dream, having none of it, jumped backwards into the portal.

"Dream, we don't have any blocks!"

"We have a pearl, don't we," Dream chuckled at him. 

George moved the mouse around wildly, locating the main island separated from them by the void. 

"Blocks would still be helpful, idiot. We haven't got many arrows." George tilted their gaze up and threw the pearl.

"But you're the LeBron James of the bow, George." 

George grumbled as Dream pranced about, bring him closer to the obsidian towers. He lined up his bow and shot.

"Pog," Dream stated, already starting his run to the next tower.

George shot again.

"See, George, LeBron James." Dream was grinning at him again. George was stiff in his chair. Hopefully it came across as focus.

Dream moved them again, George taking three quick shots in a row. Three more explosions.

"Pog." Dream was a little louder this time. "We win these."

George was focusing hard. On the game. Yes, the game. Several shots later, and Dream was sprinting to the centre. "POG!" Dream shouted, "we win these." George hadn't missed a single shot. He was grinning as well.

George switched to their axe and aimed at the dragon's head. Dream jumped and George hit, their movements synchronised. Every hit landed, the dragon flying off with significantly less health.

George started shooting, making most of his shots as the dragon flew high above them. She came down for her second perch and they jumped into the fray again. When she flew off, the dragon only had a few hits left.

George brought out his bow again. He got a couple shots in, the dragon's health falling so low, no purple in the boss bar. George lined up his next shot, releasing his mouse button. 

"George!"

The shot went wide into the void.

"Dream, I almost had her!"

"She almost had you, or did you miss the fire?"

George looked where he was standing and saw the dragon's breath floating gently on the ground.

"Oh, well you could have warned me sooner."

George went to line up his bow again. The bow didn't draw.

"Dream," George whined, "that was our last arrow."

"Really? Oh we'll just wait for her to perch then." 

Dream started running around the island, George moving the mouse every now and then to keep him from getting too close to the edge as they dodged balls of purple fire. Nothing too fancy, but George was watching Dream's arm flex and fingers nimbly tap the keys. He felt himself getting warm. George shook his head, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Finally she started her twisting descent, the dragon getting ready to perch. Dream raced them towards the bedrock.

The dragon wasn't facing them, and Dream jumped into the fountain, coming up beneath her head and jumping once more. George crowed as he defeated the dragon, the last swipe of his axe coming down on her head.

"Let's go!" Dream was screaming in his ear. "LET'S GO!" 

George laughed along with his exuberance, turning to face his friend. Dream's eyes were bright, smile wide has he looked right back. George's smile got a little strained, his pants still tight.

"We did it, Georgie."

"Really, Dream, Georgie?"

"Of course, that's your name isn't it?" Dream's grin was getting cheekier.

George huffed and pushed Dream's arm. He laughed as he rolled away from his desk, George's own dining chair holding firm.

"I love you, too, Georgie." 

George's smile tightened again.

"Idiot."

* * *

  
George laid back on the bed, biting his bottom lip. He held the lube in his hand, gripping it uncertainly. His cock was straining upwards.

They had finished up, George leaving to let Dream do his intro and order pizza for their dinner. George had quickly claimed jet lag, his dick only flagging a little through their meal. Dream's fingers had curled around his pizza enticingly, making George avert his eyes every time Dream took a bite.

He bit his lip. 

Fuck it, he was doing this. He pushed down his boxers and pulled up his shirt, tucking it under his chin. George turned on his right side and took a deep breath.

Generously coating his fingers in lube, George slowly inserted his first finger, left arm reaching behind himself. One was never too bad, and George quickly added another. Maybe a bit too fast, having to take some deep breaths to relax into the stretch. It had been a little while since he'd done this. Rubbing one out was usually all he needed. 

Once he could breathe again, George started moving his fingers, pumping them in and out of his ass in a slow and steady rhythm. He gently spread the digits, stretching out his rim a bit more. 

All he could think of was Dream's deft fingers preparing him, just as nimbly as he handled his keys. His breath hitched as he stretched just that bit more and curled his fingers. He missed his prostate, but it was close, the tender flesh around the spot tightening against it.

Cramping his hand more, George curled his fingers again, letting out a loud gasp as he grazed it that time, breath pushed from his lungs. He whined, trying to get the right angle with each slow thrust, only reaching it some of the time, purposely teasing himself.

George took his right hand and put his fingers in his mouth. God, what would it be like to have Dream's dick in his mouth and fingers in his ass. He'd be so full. George licked around his fingers, heat low in his belly.

His cock was hard, leaking against his stomach and leaving slight marks on the covers. The rough covers on his dick were a perfect compliment to the sparking heat at each thrust, the Brit doing his best to impale himself on his fingers.

George muffled his groans into his fingers, drooling around them as he thrust into the covers and back onto his hand. He stroked his tongue, reaching back far enough that he had to fight gagging. His moan vibrated around his knuckles.

He quickly added another finger, whining at the stretch. It was quickly becoming overwhelming, but, fuck, he couldn't slow down. George quickened his movements, no longer pulling out as far, drumming his fingers over his prostate. 

Eyes rolling back, he keened as he came, the sound caught his throat, teeth biting down over his hand. Bright white against his eyes, heat filling his body, cum splashed over his stomach, hitting him in the chin and falling on the covers. George thrust his hips lightly working himself through the spurts.

As it died down, he removed his fingers from his mouth and ass. George turned to face the ceiling, letting his breath slow down. He rested his hands on his belly, spit and lube dripping from his fingers. As he was coming down from his high, cum spattered over his chest and chin, George breathed out harshly. 

Fuck. 

What had he just done? Dream was his friend. There was a difference between thinking your friend was attractive and fingering yourself to the thought of their dextrous fingers.

George ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the strands. Immediately he regretted it, dirty lube now threaded through his locks and started wiping his hands down on his t-shirt. Fuuuuuck.

Quickly making a decision, George got off the bed, stripping off his clothes erratically as he walked to the bathroom. The lube fell under the bedside table in his haste. George shook his head. That wasn't important right now.

A perfunctory shower later and George was clean, having avoided scrubbing anything longer than strictly necessary, keeping his mind focused on the task at hand. Cleaning. No need to think about why he was washing himself.

Shaking his head, he walked out of the bathroom, roughly dragging the towel over his skin to dry himself faster. He pulled on some clean sweats and t-shirt and rubbed his face with his hand. He needed to get his mind off this. That was all.

Looking around the room for something to distract himself, George spotted his backpack. Perfect.

He strode over, pulling out his laptop and started a new project in IntelliJ. Programming Minecraft plugins was almost always a good distraction. It was productive. It was perfectly reasonable to be coding at, George checked the time, one thirty in the morning. No one could fault him for it. Definitely not Dream. His sleep schedule was almost as bad as George's own. 

He opened a few browser tabs for research and started planning.

* * *

  
George was staring at his code, trying to figure out where he went wrong. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuck. Just work, you piece of shit."

He slumped, hands resting on the keyboard, fingers gently drumming on the keys, not hard enough to register any characters.

The latch on his door clicked, and George quickly turned to face the door. Head a little dizzy from the movement, he spotted Dream in the doorway, hair sleep ruffled and house clothes rumpled. 

Dream was looking at him. George paid him no mind. He needed to get this done. It was almost working.

"What are you doing, George? Have you been up all night?"

George turned quickly again, making himself more dizzy. Dream's voice was much closer than he expected, the younger man only a few feet to his left.

George looked at dream, blinking hard, eyes heavy. "Maybe."

George yawned and checked the time. Nine wasn't too bad.

"George, you need to sleep."

Dream slowly closed the lid, pushing George's hands out from under it. He pulled out George's chair, the repurposed dining furniture gently scraping against the carpeted floor. 

"Fine," George whined, slowly getting to his feet. "I almost got it working, though." He plodded towards the bed, hand covering a yawn.

"You can finish it later." 

Dream pushed him a little towards the bed. George went with it, collapsing on the bed. Dream shook his head a little, grabbing the covers from under George and pulling them back, jostling the smaller man. He tossed the covers over him.

"Just get rest now."

"Yes, mom."

Dream whacked him gently on the back of his head, chuckling. He walked over to the door, resting a hand on the light switch.

"Sleep." He turned off the light and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll sleep," George muttered to himself. In the dark of the room, he felt the past day hit him hard, knocking him out without any further thought of his earlier actions.

* * *

  
Not even 3 hours later George was waking up, still a little tired, but his brain was far less foggy. In fact, George jumped out of bed and into the desk chair, rocking it a little in his haste. He knew just how to fix his problem from last night. Well, earlier this morning.

His fingers raced across the keys. This better fucking work.

George held his breath as he built the package.

It compiled.

"Let's fucking go!"

George hit the desk with his hands a few times before pushing himself away from the desk, leaning back into his chair, grinning.

He heard some footsteps outside his door, before it was opened and Dream walked in, leaving his hand on the door knob. 

"You good, George?" 

George glanced over and saw a slightly concerned look on his friend's face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good. I'm amazing. Take a look at this," George gestured Dream to come over, continuing to grin at his laptop.

"So I finally figured out how we could do that plugin we were discussing last week. That's what I was working on last night. And it fucking works." George was practically bouncing in his seat as he straighten up.

He scrolled through IntelliJ, gesturing at his functions as he explained his thought process. His code was beautiful, and Dream had better appreciate it. Minecraft's interfaces weren't always the most programmer friendly, and this project definitely was pushing its limits. Dream was silent through it all, but that was fine. George was rambling. 

"Fuck," Dream breathed. 

"What? Did I miss something?" George glanced at Dream, before turning to his screen, scanning the code for some logical problem. It compiled, so there were no typos. It had to be a mistake in its functionality. Fuck, he thought it was good.

"Oh, no, no. No, this is awesome. You're awesome. Fuck."

George twisted to stare at Dream who was looking straight back at him. Eyes meeting, Dream turned his gaze away, head hanging a little.

Dream shifted in his seat, arms close to his body, and George's gaze roved over him, concerned. His eyes caught on Dream's lap, the fabric tented. He quickly looked up again to see Dream's face flushed a little darker than normal. George's eyes widened.

"Dream?" George asked softly. His mind was going a mile a minute.

"Ahh, just ignore me George." Dream still wasn't looking at him. "This is embarrassing."

"No, no, no. It's fine," George rushed out. "It's fine."

Dream looked up at that.

"This is fine?" incredulity threading through his voice.

He was staring right back, shoulders still tense. George realised what he just said and froze for a moment. Fuck, he was too tired for this. He shook his head a bit. It didn't help, only drawing attention to the light throbbing in his head. Argg. The only way through was forward. Forward was through. Fuck.

"Well, I can't really fault you for it." George rubbed the back of his neck. "That would be a bit hypocritical." 

Dream's eyes narrowed at that. George felt his face heat as his best friend worked through suspicion to comprehension.

"You..." Dream trailed off.

"Yeah, me too." George started giggling a little. "Last night actually." 

"Wait, last night?" Dream was sitting up, less closed off, but still a little stiff.

"Yeah. You're too good at Minecraft. Like, I know you're good, but knowing and seeing. Very different things." George's face was getting warmer and warmer with each word. Dream was still staring at him. 

"Like how does your hand even move like that? Are your fingers professional contortionists or something? You probably could defeat the game without a mouse at all."

The words were tumbling out of George's mouth, a touch of nervous laughter breaking through. 

"How is that even possible? How are you even possible? That's fucking hot, and I-" George cut himself off abruptly, eyes widening.

"You think me playing Minecraft is hot?" Dream asked incredulously. "George, I've been playing Minecraft with you for years."

"Ahhh, that's different. I didn't see you playing. Watching a block man move about on a screen is very different to seeing you, living and breathing, absolutely dominate your keyboard." 

"I could say the same of you, then."

"What?" George stared at Dream.

"I could say the same of you, with all your coding and stuff. Like, I've seen your work before, and it was pretty awesome. Except for that fucking shock collar," Dream gave him a sour look. "But watching you explain it in person, you're really in your zone. I can program, but you practically breathe it. Half of what you said went over my head, and I actually code. That's, fuck, that's hot." 

George stared at Dream, freckled cheeks darkening in his exuberance and embarrassment. 

"You're so smart and you hang out with me." 

"Hey, you're smart too." George put his hand on Dream's knee. "Don't you dare tell yourself any different."

  
"Well, of course. I'm amazing. 1000 IQ and everything," Dream had lightened his tone, chuckling a little. He had tensed up a little though, George feeling his muscles tighten beneath his hand. 

He quickly looked down, confirming that Dream was still straining against his pants, extremely visible through his grey sweatpants. He moved his hand up his leg, thumb high on the inside of his thigh.

Dream started breathing a little harder.

"This okay?"

Dream nodded quickly, and George scooted his chair over, dragging his hand up from Dream's leg to his waist. Dream's eyes were wide when he leaned in.

Their lips met, just touching, before George starting moving against Dream, drawing him in. George slid to the edge of his chair as he pulled against Dream's hip, hand sliding under his shirt. Dream lent up into him, arms coming up to his back, pulling him closer.

Giving up on his chair, George slipped onto Dream's lap, legs off to the side. He moved his hand behind Dream's head, gripping the hair there and tilting his head up. Dream whimpered into his mouth, and George tightened his fingers again, drawing out a moan.

George ground back onto Dream, the blond choking a little at the pressure on his dick.

Leaning back, George took a look at Dream, face flushed down to his collar, eyes looking at him in a kind of stunned awe. He ran a hand down the blond's chest, rubbing a nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt. Dream bit his lip, but didn't look away.

George allowed his hand continue, until it reached the hem of his shirt, gripping it. His fingers grazed the soft heated skin at his hip.

"Okay?" George asked, voice low.

"Yeah, hurry up," Dream rushed out, a little breathless. He counteracted his words, drawing the brunet towards him for another kiss, hands coming to rest in his hair.

George laughed against his lips, pulling up Dream's shirt and dragging it over his head, breaking their kiss. He tossed it off to the side, taking in the sight. The blush continued down his chest, flushing behind a sea of freckles scattered across toned shoulders. George's mouth watered as he thought of biting down right where those delightful shoulders met his neck.

"You too, come on" Dream grabbed at the hem of his shirt, already bringing it up to his arm pits. George gave Dream a placating smile before lifting his arms to let the younger man remove his shirt. 

He let Dream drink in his fill, smiling at him as he thought of how lucky he was that this was happening, that they were both into each other. He felt so giddy.

Dream's hand was warm on his waist, thumb rubbing the skin gently. Not able to wait any longer, George brought his head down to kiss the blond. He ran his hands up his sides, feeling the shivers of the younger as his fingers grazed sensitive skin.

Dream's hand gripped into his hair, other hand coming up to pull at the small of his back, fire against his skin. George smiled into the kiss, letting himself slide in closer, Dream's cock hard beneath his thigh. He deepened the kiss, shifting his weight against Dream's dick. The blond moaned in his mouth.

His lips moved against Dream's, the younger hands roving over his skin, almost branding his skin with how hot they were. George moved his hand from Dream's neck, enjoying the smooth skin beneath his palms. 

George pulled back, keeping their foreheads together, hand holding tight to the back of Dream's head, the other on his neck. Their breaths mingled in the space between them, tips of their noses touching each other.

"So..." George paused for a moment, drowning a little in Dream's eyes. He blinked hard a few times, drawing a breath. "We can keep doing this or we can take this over there?" George tilted his head towards the bed, "I'm fine with whatever you want to do." 

Dream was still breathing heavily, eyes staring into his own. George waited, a little anxious but patient. 

"I'm," Dream swallowed, "I'd like to take it over there."

George grinned at him, drawing him into anther kiss, stealing the breath from him yet again. He was still smiling as he pulled back, giving one last kiss to his nose before sliding off Dream's lap.

George took Dream's hand, pulling him up from the chair. Dream's fingers tangled with his own, letting himself be led to the bed. George pulled a little harder, and Dream stumbled behind him almost falling on top of George. The brunet laughed over Dream's shoulder, the blond hunched over practically in a hug. George turned them, getting Dream to sit on the bed. 

The blond looked almost dazed, skin flushed all over. George placed his hands on Dream's knees, leaning over to kiss him. He would never tire of this. Breathing in Dream's scent, lips soft against his own. Close enough to see what he could of each of the colours in those hazel eyes, each pale eyelash framing them. 

Keeping the kiss up, George moved his hands to the waistband of Dream's sweats. He let his hands rest there, slowing the kiss down, waiting. Dream almost growled, George's back losing the scorching heat of his hands as they moved to cover his own. Dream hooked his fingers over George's own, pulling down the sweats, bucking lightly to get them off.

Getting with the program, George dragged the waistband down past his knees, helping him step out of the pooling fabric. He left the pants on the floor, standing to look at Dream. 

His legs were so long, pale hair like a halo across his skin, leading to a soft, narrow stomach. Between the two, the head of his dick was peaking out over the elastic of his underwear, leaking eagerly. The blond was a little stiff, however, a hint of apprehension in his eyes. 

George smiled kindly, slipping off his own sweats, leaving him in just his boxer briefs, cock straining against the fabric. 

George stepped forward and pushed Dream back onto the bed, kneeling over him. He framed his arms around the blond's head, leaning in. Dream breathed hard against his lips, whining a little and tilting his chin up, mouth reaching for George's lips. He smiled, lowering just that bit more, swallowing the younger's small moans. 

He ran his tongue over the seam of Dream's lips, and he eagerly opened, mouth slack and submissive as George explored. The younger shuddered as he ran his tongue against his own, high whine muffled in their mouths. 

George pulled back a little. 

"You're so hot." George's lips grazed against Dream's as he spoke. 

"Fuck," Dream breathed harshly, his warm breath filling George's lungs as he breathed in. George smiled, giggling a little. He brought his lips back, grinding his hips down onto Dream's. The younger writhed beneath him, bucking up.

George released Dream's lips, but didn't leave his skin, sliding down to the side of his neck. Dream tilted his head far back, pushing his neck up into George's mouth as he sucked hard on the warm skin.

George trailed his mouth down the pale chest which was heaving beneath him, breathy gasps escaping as George explored. He move across his nipples, tracing one areola before moving down, only getting a small noise from the blond. 

The younger stiffed, a sharp cut-off moan escaping his throat. George ran his tongue over that spot right next to his hip, eliciting another whimper. Deciding to test a theory, George scraped his teeth over the spot. Dream bucked up, driving his teeth a little harder into the flesh, George's hands coming up from the bed to hold down the blond's hips. His eyes brightened as he brought his teeth back down, pulling the skin between his teeth and biting until he heard Dream whimper, body shaking in his grip.

George soothed the bite, running his tongue along the quickly reddening skin, small indents from his teeth slowly smoothing out. George grazed his teeth down from the hip, passing by Dream's cock to scrape against his sensitive inner thigh. Dream's breath hitched, and he looked down at George, mouth parted and hazel green eyes wide. George smirked up at him. 

Slowly, he dragged down the last barrier between him and the blond's dick.

Lifting himself off the younger, George ran his hands down from Dream's hips to his knees, pushing them out gently. Dream relaxed into the motion, opening up as George pushed a little more. Dream was panting harshly, hands gripping the covers tightly. George's smirk widened. What a good boy.

With legs spread wide, George ran a hand back up from his knee, this time running it along the inside, right up until his knuckles grazed lightly furred balls eliciting a gasp from the blond. He turned his hand and let a couple finger tips rest on his asshole. His thumb pressed up, feeling Dream's balls loll about his palm. He gripped them for a moment, watching carefully. Dream whined, leaning up on his elbows to get a better view, tilting his hips into George's hand.

George grinned.

The brunet lowered himself once more, resting his head with his lips touching the crease of the blond's thigh. So close, yet not close enough. He tilted his head, letting his cheek rest against Dream's dick.

Dream's breath hitched and he thrust up. George quickly grabbed the younger man's hip again with his right hand, left gripping his balls tighter than before. The blond moaned, shaking as he stilled in George's grip, hips pressing down into George's hand, eyes almost closed.

"George..." Dream's voice sounded so hoarse, "please..."

Deciding to take pity on him, George released Dream, getting a confused whine as the blond's eyes widened to track him.

George just chuckled as he leaned off the bed to grab the lube that had ended up under the bedside table, holding it in Dream's view as he sat back up. He looked meaningfully at the blond.

Dream bit his lip, and nodded sharply, eyes not leaving George's own.

George quickly slicked up his left hand generously, settling himself between Dreams legs again. He leaned in, heavy on his right, lips covering Dream's own and pulling out a small moan. He brought back his left to Dream's balls, letting his fingers trail across his balls before continuing back to his asshole. Dream gasped into the kiss, pushing his hips back.

George made sure to pull back a little, stopping his fingers from entering, balls resting in his palm. His lips were a breath away from the blond's.

"George," Dream whined, "don't tease, please..."

George giggled a little, but relented, pressing in one finger. Dream tightened a little, not expecting George to give in so quickly, before quickly relaxing into it, pushing his hips down. George pressed down on Dream's hips again, giving the blond a firm look. Dream flushed even further, turning his head away. His throat was a long expanse against the bed, and George couldn't help himself. He brought his mouth back to the marks he'd left before, sucking harder. He'd make them darker, make them last. Make it so that even Dream's blush couldn't hide it.

Dream gasped out a moan, hips pushing against his hand and neck pushing into his teeth.

George laughed against Dream's throat. "You're so needy." 

Dream whined high in his throat, even as he glared at George.

George was slowly pistoning his finger in and out of Dream's ass, running his finger gently against silky walls. His tight ring was loosing around his finger, lube soaking the entire area. 

Leaning down once more, George kissed Dream. The younger lean up into it, doing his best to draw George in deeper. George smirked against his lips, quickly adding a second finger. Dream choked, mouth wide, eye glazing a little. George waited him out. He'd tightened with the new addition and was slowly relaxing again. 

"Come on, George, you won't break me."

"Oh really, " George's tone held a hint of danger. Dream froze a little at the sound, eyes widening. "I'll have to test that theory later." 

He started moving his fingers again, enjoying the fluttering grip of Dream's ass against his fingers. 

"I might have to make you do this later."

With that Dream looked at him, a little confused.

"Your hands are something else, Dream. I already told you this." 

Dream's mouth parted a little as he stared at George.

"I'd love to see you use them for something a little more nuanced."

George hooked up his fingers, the other arching up on the bed as the brunette pressed menacingly on his prostate. He released his pressure, continuing his steady rhythm, as Dream breathed heavily, trying to catch is breath.

George started spreading his fingers, helping Dream loosen his hole. The younger was biting his lip, muffled moans escaping his lips, head turned hard against the pillow.

George brought up his right hand, cradling Dream's face. He turned the younger man so they were looking into each other's eyes. 

"Hey, let me hear you." George gentled his voice. 

Dream seemed to bite his lip a little harder, eyes tight, before nodding sharply. He opened his mouth and let out a choked moan as George crooked his fingers again. George grinned. That was better.

George continued his ministrations, sometimes changing his angle, coaxing different sounds out of the blond's throat. He added a third finger.

Dream did his best to relax into it immediately, staring blindly at the ceiling, mouth slack. His body was shaking under him, and George waited, lips pressed to his jaw, mouthing lightly against the smooth skin. He ran his hand down Dream's side, feeling his chest rise and fall with harsh breaths. Just has he had almost calmed down, George pressed up hard with his fingers.

George smirked. This time Dream's moan was louder.

He continues his thrusts, watching Dream tremble beneath him.

"George, George, please..." Dream begged, eyes a little teary.

"George..." This time his name transformed into a whine. Dream's hands were gripping again and again against the covers, eyes blown out so much it didn't matter that George couldn't see green. 

George pressed his fingers outward one more time before withdrawing them, pulling back to watch as Dream's hole winked, slowly closing, still puffy and soft.

He pulled down his boxer briefs, smearing some lube against his hip. They were damp, pre-cum soaking through the front. His cock sprung up against his stomach, bobbing a few times before he quickly grasped it. George exhaled sharply and tightened his hand for a moment. He'd been ignoring his dick for too long and Dream was hot. He hunched over Dream, taking a pause for himself this time.

Once he was sure he could reasonably control himself, he looked up at Dream, shuffling his hips closer. Dream was a little calmer, his breathing having almost evened out.

"Well, come on then." Dream was looking at him with a challenge in his eyes, tilting his hips closer to George's. 

George grabbed the lube again, spreading a liberal amount over his dick. He breathed in deeply and gripped the base of his dick. He ran the head of his dick against the blond's balls, the hair was almost rough, strands soft but thick, drawing a gasp from the brunette. 

He watched his dick leave a light sheen everywhere it touched. George reached out to grab a pillow, the blond holding his hips up to help with elevating his ass. The brunet grabbed Dream's hip, tilting it just so, lining up his cock.

Dream's asshole grasped at his cock, pulsing against the sensitive head. Fire flowed through George's veins, enjoying how his dick was so prettily framed. God, Dream was so hot.

George felt a hand on his arm and looked up. 

"George, hurry up, come on." The blond was whining again.

George released his hips, grabbing Dream's wrists and pinning them down by his sides.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll move on. You just keep those there, okay?" 

Dream's hands gripped the covers tightly, head nodding sharply a few times. The blond's lip would be raw if he kept biting it that much. He leaned in for a kiss, rescuing that bitten lip. 

He aligned his cock one more time, hand tight against the blond's hip. 

George pressed in gently, the head slowly spreading the softened ring before quickly being pulled inside. Dream was panting, looking at George in a kind of awe. His hands were twitching by his sides, chest still flushed. He was beautiful.

George continued driving forward, slow and steady. Ever so gently, his hips came to rest against Dream, fully sheathed in the younger man.

"God, you're tight," George panted out. He ran his hands over Dream's heaving sides, finishing up by taking Dream gently in his hand.

Dream's breath hitched, and he tightened around George. 

"Fuck," George exhaled and quickly let go of the blond, moving his hands to grip his hips. The skin there was developing small bruises beneath his fingertips.

Dream whined, looking at him helplessly. "George... please..."

George moved one of his hands to grip Dream's, the younger clutching at him desperately. 

"Please move..." The blond's voice was so breathless.

George slowly withdrew, keeping just his head inside. Dream took a shuddering breath in, twitching around him, but not tightening. George drove back in, still slow, but firmly pushing his hips into Dream. 

Dream was quiet again, but his mouth was wide open, a choked sound escaping as their hips pressed against each other again.

His back stroke was a little faster this time, George building up into a steady rhythm, reminiscent of the earlier prep. 

Dream was still so tight, the ring of pressure around his dick almost overwhelming. George moaned with his next thrust, leaning down to mouth at Dream's shoulder. He brought a hand to Dream's dick, gripping it lightly. The blond bucked up with a gasp, pushing into the circle of his fingers. George pushed down hard on his hip with the other hand, hips stuttering a little. He got back his rhythm, matching his hand to the strokes of his hips.

The blond shook beneath him, pushing down onto his dick and doing his best not to thrust up. He was being so good. George leaned up to kiss at his jaw, Dream tilting his head down to bring him into a kiss. George let him have this one, hunching a little more to lean into the kiss.

The blond shuddered, sobbing into the kiss. He pulled back gasping for breath. George thrust again at the same angle, eyes bright.

Dream choked out a moan, pushing into the movement. His knuckles were practically white as he gripped the sheets. George pulled back a little, trying to keep his hips in line as he gazed down on the blond.

There was a light sheen of sweat making his skin glow. His dirty blond hair was darkening, sticking together. The flush was still ever present over his skin, a beautiful backdrop to his freckles. His eyes were blown, mouth slack as he let out gorgeous little moans with each thrust against his prostate. Dream was perfect. He was, well, a dream come true. 

George laughed at himself a little, covering Dream's mouth with his own again. The blond kissed back eagerly, arms twitching at his sides. He was perfect.

"God, you're perfect." 

Hazel green eyes looked back at him, wide. 

"So fucking perfect."

Dream moaned into the harsh thrust that followed, eyes watering a little. George was starting to loose his rhythm, hips stuttering as he picked up speed. 

He grunted soundlessly into each motion, slamming his hips forward to reach as deep as possible. Fire burned under his skin, almost overwhelming. 

He sped up his hand, running his thumb over the head with each movement. Each time he swiped over the head, Dream whimpered, shaking beneath him. He was close. Dream had to be close. 

He needed to see Dream come. 

The next few thrusts were harder, carefully angled just right. 

Dream crested, a broken cry escaping his lips, eye wide staring at the roof unseeing. Spurts sprayed across his chest, painting white stripes across his skin. His hole spasmed around him, George's thrusts becoming more erratic. George kept his hand moving, completely out of rhythm, eyes glued to Dream. 

"George!" The younger started shaking, a few tears escaping as he stared helplessly at the brunette. His hands never lost their grip of the sheets.

George breathed in sharply, watching the tears roll down his cheeks. A few more thrusts, and he was gone. His vision flashed white as his grip bruised Dream's hips, grinding into his ass. His skin was hot, sensitive, Dream's legs twitching around his hips. He groaned through it, spurts eventually slowing down, his limbs becoming a little weak.

He hunched over Dream, staring into his eyes as he caught his breath. Dream held his gaze for a moment, before flicking his gaze away.

George pulled out carefully, rolling over to the side. He stared at the ceiling.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They lay side by side, sweat and cum cooling on their heated skin, quickly becoming tacky.

George turned his head to look at Dream, reaching out with his hand to entangle Dream's own. He felt fingers tighten against his. It was silent for a moment, just the sound of their breathing.

"So you think I'm hot?" A grin was creeping back onto George's face. Dream's face flicked over.

"Don't get cocky with me, George. You admitted it, too. You think _I'm_ hot." Dream was grinning back at him, still blushing though. The blond turned on his side to face him, wincing a little as he moved. 

George flushed. "Yeah. I do." He paused for a moment. "Idiot." 

Dream's smile got even brighter. 

"Idiot, am I? I'm not the one who didn't use a condom," the blond raised an eyebrow playfully. 

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting to get laid now, was I?" George giggled at the end, pulling himself closer to Dream. Dream leaned in, muttering about expectations and lube. George laid there, small smile on his face, feeling the movement of Dream's breaths against his hand.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up. We're a bit gross." He ran a hand over Dream's belly, sticky cum catching on his fingers. He looked Dream in the eyes, biting his lip a little. 

Not taking his eyes away, he brought his fingers to his mouth. 

It wasn't all that pleasant, bitter cum mixed with lube. He moved his tongue around it, cleaning his fingers. However gross, it got the result he wanted, Dream's eyes widening then narrowing quickly. Dream was already moving, pulling George by their linked hands.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that.  
> Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated. :D
> 
> If you want, you can find me on twitter at @arcticstar0 or at [twitter.arcticstar.cc](https://twitter.com/Arcticstar0)


End file.
